binweevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tink's Tree
Tink's Tree is a location in Bin Weevils which involves working together to collect seeds that can be planted afterwards in your garden. History Tink's Tree was first announced in Weevil Weekly in June 2011 in Weevil Weekly. It was launched later on in July 2011, replacing Peel Park, to mixed results. Main goal of Tink's Tree Weevils must work together to release flies and feed them to the tree. This can be achieved by splitting into teams. Team 1 goes to the branches of the tree and jumps on and off the fly nests. It will release the flies. Team 2 stays on the ground, and attracts the flies by clicking on the scent flowers that are dotted around the field. Rewards Every time the tree eats a fly, the seeds begin to grow. It will start as a small flower, a big flower, a small seed and eventually into a big seed. When the tree is satisfied with its meal, the seeds will burst open, and some acorns will fly down from the branches. Tycoons can click on the acorns to obtain free seeds that can be planted afterwards in their garden. Seeds Tycoons can collect the falling seeds, which grow into three types of super rare items for their garden. ~You can collect seeds to grow your very own Scent Flowers. However, these do not make you glow. The seeds will grow into eight different coloured Scent Flowers. Each one harvests for a different amount of Mulch and XP. ~There are also Step Mushroom Seeds. Step Mushrooms are the purple squishy-looking objects that you use to climb up inside Tink's Tree. A Step Mushroom harvests 400 Mulch and 40XP ~Some weevils have been lucky enough to get these but you can also get a seed to grow your very own Mini-Tink's Tree! This plant lives eternally without needing to be watered and you can harvest it over and over again. Note: All of the seeds look the same. You won't find out what type of seeds you have collected until you hover your cursor over them, in the bar that is shown when you open your bin garden My Stuff Chest. Exclusive Tips Here's a couple of sneaky little cheats to help you get some of those super-rare Mini-Tink's Tree Seeds: Cheat one: Zoom in as far as you can without losing any of the actual screen. The bigger the seeds are, the easier they are to grab. Cheat two: Open extra windows and applications on your PC and this should cause it to slow down. The slower the seeds fall, the easier they are to grab! Trivia *Only Bin Tycoons can pick the seeds. *There is a rainbow scent flower which harvests 175XP and a Diamond Tink Tree which harvests 100XP. *Inside Tink's Tree, there are games such Konnect Mulch, Squares and Flip-Mulch. Gallery image-Tinks tree Tink tip.jpg|Tink's Tip image-sketch of Tinks tree.jpg|Sketch of Tinks Tree. Tinks tree.png|Tink's Tree full of weevils Insidetinkstree.png|The inside of Tink's Tree Tink's_Tree_in_Winter.png|Tink's Tree in Winter Category:Bin Weevils Category:Locations